This invention generally relates to rotary machines and is particularly concerned with the provision of a rotary piston engine which can be operated as either a motor or as a pump.
The prior-art is replete with various forms of engines of the type which serve to convert energy into rotary motion. The most common engine of this general type is the steam engine which can be constructed either as a rotary turbine, or as a reciprocating piston-type engine, all as is well known. While many forms of such engines have been constructed, certain problems common to engines of these basic types exist and have not been resolved in the prior-art.
For example, present rotary steam turbines are generally dependent upon the velocity of the incoming steam source and require relatively high steam temperature and pressure to bring about adequate operation. Due to the high pressure and temperatures involved, problems occur with respect to effecting a positive technique of sealing the turbine blades which blades, in and of themselves, are typically of rather intricate construction. Further, present steam turbines are only about forty percent efficient with respect to the conversion of the incoming energy source, i.e., steam, to rotational motion. The reciprocating-piston-type of steam engine is dependent for its operation upon the pressure of the incoming steam or fluid source but, due to the construction thereof, exhibits a relatively high amount of energy loss in the form of friction and further is incapable of the high speed associated with engines of the turbine type. Additionally, a reciprocating-piston-type of steam engine consumes a relatively large volume of steam, as does the rotary turbine.
Designers of modern steam or fluid engines generally are constrained to elect either the rotary turbine variety, or the reciprocating-piston-type of machine and consequently, present-day engine design involves a trade-off and compromise of the advantages and disadvantages associated with each engine type.